Chaos in the Smash Mansion
by Tafyapyap
Summary: You, Ranto,a 20 year old human with no magical powers or whatnot whatsoever is forced to live in the Smash Mansion for a year. Your first day there, you feel you've stepped in Hell. However, as more days go by, will you still feel that way? M for tons of different things that will happen along the story.
1. Welcome to Hell!

**Chaos in the Smash Mansion**

**After reading a good ass SSBB story, I wanted to do one! M, of course ;) It stars YOU, so even though you may look nothing like this, show mercy, I'm sorry! Anyways, yo profile;**

**Name: Ranto (Japanese for brawl! :D)**

**Gender: Male (Sorry, female readers :( )**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 5'03'' (lol, you short)**

**Race: Human**

**Hair: Short, spiky black with white streaks  
**

**Eyes: Orange (Changed it, thought this would be better)  
**

**Some info about you: You're a quiet, very strong boy who's a very well-known street fighter back in your hometown, being the former gang leader of one of the most dangerous and violent gangs in the world. However, you were sent to live in Smash Mansion by your parents to live there for a year, which you thought would be a complete HELL. **

**Well, I think that's it. Long intro is long, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Your parents... ohh, how you hated them. You remembered their departing words they gave you at the airport, happily waving you goodbye as they forcefully sent you to live in a house full of non-human fucks you sure as god hell don't wanna know. The weather was perfect; gray clouds, stormy weather, heavy rain as you stood infront of the door of the massive mansion that shall be your home for 365 whole days. Boy, were you hoping these would be the fastest 365 days of your entire life. "Ugh..." You groaned deeply as you opened the door to hell, as you assumed.

What greeted you first was a long hallway, then a pair of wild, black eyes. "HEY!" "AGH!" You fell down to the floor. Infront of you was this big, fat guy in a biker suit with a spiky mustache. He looked at you funny.

"Ey! Who da hell are you?"

"Who the hell are YOU?"

"BITCH, that ain't the question I asked you! Wario will a fuck you up!"

There's no way this fat dumbass bitch was serious, you thought. You decided; it would NOT be good to get into any beef with anyone here. It's bad enough you have to stay here and having someone you hate already will just make things much worse. You grunted. "Look, sorry, I'm Ranto. I'm supposed to be the new person living here." Wario, as you assumed since he said it, stroked his chin for a second then an exclamation mark appeared above his head. "Ooohhh, yeaah! You're a that a new a guy we were expectin'! Her her, my a apologies! Ima Wario and here's my a greeting!" He stepped back, took in alot of air, and blasted out from his ass the letters that formed "Hi" "..." You felt your heart commit suicide. You really, REALLY wanted to go home, now.

"Hey, ass a buckets! He's a here!" "Oh, god..." You murmured under your breath. Wario took you to what you guessed was the main room of the mansion, where everyone had seemed to be. **(Note: I even included the left-outs from Melee!) **Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared intensely. At you. Wario thank godfully did the talking for you. "He's a Ranto! Da new guy's our a roommate!" Then you could hear the others making conversation, probably about you. Looking down at the floor, you hoped that none of them would talk to you. Shit out of luck.

"Greetings." "Uh!" You look up to see a really tall guy infront of you with spiky blue hair and a headband. He offered his hand to you. "My name is Ike. I fight for my friends." "Umm, that's...nice to know?" You awkwardly said shaking his hand. "Yes, if only you HAD friends." Said an even taller man with straight blue hair. "Marth, fuck you." Marth looked down on you. "Hello, little man!" "Hello, twink faggot." UP, now what did you say earlier? You would get ALONG with them! "I...I mean, hello...Marth." There ya go! :D

He also shook your hand. "I am the most beautiful swordsman you'll EVER meet! Where is your sword?" "Uhh, I ain't got one." Then he laughed at you. "No sword?! Magic powers?" "No." "Elemental moves?" "No." "Psychic powers? Even though they are outdated and suck ass?" "HEY!" Yelled a purple Pokemon from the distance. "The ability to jump high? Fly? FUCK, even the power to fart?! Anything?!" "Nope." "Shit hell, even if ya could pick TURNIPS, that'd be good enough! You have nothing, why are you even here?!" "That's what **I **wanna know!" You shook your head. "Look, I'm just a regular ol' human. If there's one thing I can do-" "FINALLY!" Everyone said at the same time. "Well that was rude. Anyways, the one thing I can do is fistfight." As far as you can tell, Marth wasn't impressed. At all. "...That's it? Really, THAT'S IT?!" "But they are very powerful punches, I swear! Though I couldn't possibly show you any evidence of-" "Yes you can."

A deep, Satan-like voice caught your attention. "How..." Your voice trailed off and you were near to shitting yourself at the figure before you; a gigantic, dragon turtle guy stood before, intimidating and gar-looking as ever with spike bands on his arms. You felt your legs shake uncontrollably and your teeth chatter. "U-U-U-Ummm, n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no th-th-th-thank you!" You hate how much of a wimp you were acting, but there's nooo WAY you were gonna tussle with THIS guy! "Calm down." "Huh?!" "Raa?"

You felt a hand, or more specifically, paw, on your shoulder. You looked down to see this serious looking Pokemon with dog-like features and red eyes. The same grumpy-looking cat from before chimed out, "Hey, look, it's the aura crackhead." "Silence, you inferior simpleton." He looked back up to you. "I feel your aura...it is one of severe fear and worry." He certainly got that right. "Do not fret, you are not going to battle. All you have to do is deliver a simple punch to prove your claim. That is all." "Yeah!" Exclaimed the big turtle. "Show me your best punch! I'm waaaiiiting, little man!" "G!" You don't like being called short. Nodding to the Pokemon for thanks, you stepped back up to him, balling up your fist. "Alright... here I go!" Letting out your battle cry, you moved at the speed of light and, with precise accuracy, clocked dead in the middle of his stomach. "K-K! That didn't do a..." Then he was sent flying into the wall, others quickly dodging out of the way. "DAYUM!" Were the reactions splattered on the guy's faces. One Italian fatty, who reminded you of Wario, jumped up saying, "Wowza! Mario is a impressed by the blow he a gave to Bowser!"

"Graggh..." Bowser climbed out of the hole in the wall, feeling his head. "Dang, that was a good one, kid." "Wow!" "Amazing!" "Woah!" The others were impressed by your mad strength. The shorter-than-you Pokemon patted your back and smiled at you. The two blue-haired swordsmen flicked a thumbs up at you. "Eh heh, eh heh, heh..." Though you were kind of happy, you still want to run out that door, and NEVER come back.

"So here's the bulletin board!" A trap- BOY named Pit said to you. You were wondering the whole time if he's wearing an angel costume or if he's an actual angel, but you decided not to ask, that would be rude. "Just look at all the names here!" The rooms were;

**"The Kings:" Ganondorf, Bowser, and King Dedede**

**"The Mustache Guys:" Mario, Luigi, and Wario**

**"The Females:" Zelda, Peach, Samus, and Nana**

**"The Swordsmen:" Link, Marth, Pit, Ike, Roy, and Meta Knight**

**"The Pokemon:" Lucario, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu**

**"The Guy and his Mons:" P.T. (Pokemon Trainer), Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle**

**"The Non-humans:" Kirby, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, ROB, Sonic**

**"The Tough Guys:" Snake, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong**

**"The Captains:" Fox, Wolf, Falco**

**"The Kids: Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, Popo..."**

"Ohh, it looks like you'll have to bunk with The Kids! It's the only one with a bed left, sorry!" At this point, you feel that's the safest with them. The Kings, you would get slaughtered. The Females, it would be too good to be true to get a room in there. The Swordsmen, you're sure to get slashed to death at least once a day. The Tough Guys, HELL no. "I guessed it can't be helped." You groaned.

"Hi!" "Hi!" "Hi!" "Hi!" " "Oh, god..." You were greeted by the cute, but screechy "Hi's" of the 4 little boys you will be bunking with. One of them, will big blue eyes looked up at you with that kid-like curiosity. You desperately wanted to pinch his cheeks. "Big brother!" An arrow struck into your heart. Jesus, that was adorable! Then the other three followed. "Big Brother! Big Brother! Big Brother Ranto!" Though this normally be adorable, to you, it was the satanic chantings that only heighten the living nighttime, that IS, living in the house of brawl called, "The Smash Mansion."

* * *

**ENDO! While I'm not a fan of chapter stories, I just HAVE to do this one! Will there be M? Trust me, it'll come ;) For now, I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think. Do you want to see more? I hope so, see ya!**


	2. Bathtime! HELL NAW!

**Chaos 2**

**Want some CHAOS?! I sure do! :D Here ya go!**

* * *

"It was all a dream." That's the one thing you were hoping to ever loving GOD that's what it was; your first night at the Smash Mansion, but waking up to see those bulging blue eyes of the little one in green told you straight up that this was NOT no dream.

"Please, kill me." You begged him, staring intently at his sword in his sheath. "Nnnnope!" Toon Link said in his awfully screechy voice, the last thing you want to hear early in the morning. "I like you, so I want you to live!" Ness, who was drawing pictures using his psychic powers, yelled out, "Yup!" And Lucas and Popo, who were reading comics also yelled out their agreement of letting you live. "Grogh..Whatever, I'm going back to sle-" "NOPE!" They all said at the same time, your worst nightmare. "TIME FOOOOR BREEEAAAKFASSTTT! :D"

":(" That was your face the moment you entered that dining room and sat down. The plate infront of you had delicious looking pancakes topped with butter and milky syrup and you sat sat there, ignoring the masterpiece that Princess Peach, the house's cook, made. You had several fatasses staring it down as if it's their prey. You could care less if anyone took it, but you were actually hungry, so- **"**WELL YOU AIN'T EATING IT SO IT'S MINE!" And with an impossible gulp, Wario ate all your food. "...Well, that stinks. Guess I'm done." "OHHH, no you a don't!" Mario bounced to you. "Today, we all are a going ta relax in the bathhouse! You're coming!" Bathing with a bunch of naked men? Yeah, you would rather be brutally murdered than ever do that. However, Mewtwo telepathically told you, "Don't willingly come and I'll just drag you, anyway!" You slammed your head on the table.

Exposed, unsafe, vulnerable. Those exact three words kept bouncing around in your head as all these...MEN were around you. You'd much rather be with your girlfriend right now; rubbing your face in her big, soft- "Enjoying yourself?" "GYAAAHH!" You dunked underwater and bounced right back up. It was Lucario. "Damnit, don't scare me! I thought you were a rapist or somethin'!" He frowned. "I would never do such thing." Creeper Mewtwo popped his head out of the water. "He'll rape your aura." "SHUT UP!" "Ehee hee hee hee~..." He dunked his head back down underwater. "Ignore him, he's simply out of it like most of the people here." You couldn't agree more. Just last night, you had Donkey Kong sniffing at your boxers and tried your hardest preventing Peach from trying to rip them off.

You bumped your head against the wall too hard, which hurt. Idiot. "Ugh, I just want to go home, this place is like a fucking mental asylum." Lucario frowned. "But, you're one of the very few sane people here. I don't want you to go." D'awww! You rubbed his head. "Thanks, I guess. You're one of the people, er, Pokemon I can talk to here that don't make me have to attend a class just to understand what they just said." He laughed. "Exactely, right?" You have to admit, this Lucario one, he's a pretty nice guy,right? Here's one of the only "friends" around here that you can actually talk to.

***SPLASH!***

"Agh, what the-?!"

"What in the?"

"Go ha ha ha!"

You two were splashed with a giant wave of water by this huge, black guy with orange hair. Lucario shook himself and you rubbed your eyes. "Ganondorf!" He cackled. "Oh come now, it was just a little fun!" Bowser appeared from out the water from out of nowhere. "Yeah, just for fun!" Then King Dx3 came from behind you guys. "Yeah, for fun! Gyeh ha ha ha!" "GYa hah hah haha haa!" You faceplanted your face on the water. "Thank god I'm not rommates with those three." You thought.

"Say, is that one of the sane people over there?" You asked Lucario as you pointed to a young looking man, probably about the same age as you, with dirty blonde hair and noticably long and pointy ears. You remember seeing him before, but you never actually saw him talking to anybody. "Oh, that's Link. Yes, he is one of the sane ones. Well, if he ever talked." "Huh?" "Well,it's not like he can't talk, he's just...extremely quiet and serious. In fact, the most out of this entire mansion." "Hmm..." You honestly can't blame him, though. In a house like this, you WOULD act just like that. For some reason, you were interested in this person. "I'm gonna go talk to him." "Really? Well, don't expect much." "I will!"

You swam over to him. He had his eyes closed, must be deep in thought. "Um, uhhh, yo!" "...Hm?" He broke from his thoughts and looked at you. "Oh, sorry, am I bothering you?" He shook his head. "Yyyyyyep!" Yelled Pit from a distance, shutting up with a glare from the both of yous. "Ah, that's good, that's good. I'm Ranto, the new who was cursed- SENT to live here to live for a while. You're Link, right?" He nodded. "Ah, I see. Nice to meet you!" He closed his eyes and smiled at you. Still, you couldn't help but to ask about the ears. "Your ears...may I touch them?! Ahh!" You smacked your forehead. You wanted to ASK about them, not want to touch them! Now you think HE thinks that you're a weirdo, just like the rest. Surprsingly, he nodded. "Oh, really? Okay!" You got behind him and plucked his ears. The outer part of the ear was soft while the inner part was all hard. "These are some nice ears. I think I saw your older sister and little brother and dad with these ears, too." You referring to Zelda, Ganondorf, and Toon Link, thinking those were his relatives. He shook his head. "Oh, they're not related to you?" He his shook his he- "NEGATIVE." "Ack!" You stepped back from the robot that was unknowingly in the water. "Rob?! What the hell are you doing in the water?!"

"WHO GIVES FUCK? SHUT UP. ANYWAYS, LINK N GANONDORF, THEY ARE ENEMIES. THEY HATE EACH OTHER. BAD. VERY MUCH. VERY FUCKING MUCH."

You looked to Link. "Is, uhh, that true?" He nodded. "Ohh..." Then it was silent for at least a minute or two. You really didn't know what to say, really. "Oh! Uhh, Zelda, isn't she pretty? She's even prettier than my girlfriend..." You were so glad she wasn't here to hear that. He nodded, looking over to the wall that broke the girls from the boys. "You two are both very quiet and hot (don't take that the wrong way, please), and she's also sane like you. I think you two are perfect for each other!" "!" He turned his head away from you. You assumed he was blushing, which is cute. "You must like her, then?" "..." He refused to look at you, only giving you a very slow nod. "Well, I can't blame ya! Can't blame ya at all-EEEEEEEKKKK!"

You let out a shriek that pierced the heavens. P.T., Pokemon Trainer, fell on you, his hand touching you..._**THERE. **_"Uhh, ahh!" He got off of you instantly. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Th-That was an accident, I swear!" His glared at the chuckling fire dragon that pushed him, red from anger and embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, real funny, Charizard!" He looked up at you. "Again, really sorry, Ranto!" "Ah, no... it's okay." P.T. smiled and ran over to Charizard. "I'm getting back to Lucario..." You sighed. However, you didn't see him. "That's weird." You got out the bath for a second to check the changing room, kicking back Pit from trying to rip off your towel.

"Yo, Lucario, you innnnnnn..." Your voice trailed off and your eyes grew wide. He was in there, the sound of his moaning made that very apparent. He was sitting on top of Mewtwo, who had his hand softly stroking Lucario's member. Both their faces were red, Lucario's even more, with a smirk plastered on Mewtwo's face. "Hmm hmm, you're moaning rather greatly. I guess it's better if MY hand is doing it?" "Uhh, n-no, that's not..." Were you seeing things? Was the heat and mist of the bath getting to your head? Because so far, you thought these two totally hated each other and look what they're doing! You were, if anything, shocked and disgusted, but...you weren't backing away. You were watching.

And of all places to do such things, you thought, it had to be HERE? Where anybody can just walk in on them? So engaged into what you were watching, you didn't notice Luigi behind you. "Umm, excuse a me." "WAH!" You quickly shielded your mouth and turned around. "Wh-What?! You scared me!" You yelled in a whisper. Luigi looked at you with confusion. "I'm a sorry. It's just that, I a want to a change a now. May I go in?" This is bad. You don't want to make it true that you were looking at them, but you don't want Luigi to see this.

"GEE, WHAT A GREAT BATH, GUESS I'M DONE." That gave those two the cue to stop what they were doing. Luigi was confused like a mother brother. "Very sorry, Luigi. You may pass, now!" "Oh, uhh, thank a you!"

"Good god..." You were sulking in your bed. You couldn't believe you saw such a thing. Mewtwo's always picking on Lucario, so you didn't think they would do stuff like that. "So those two are boyfriend and boyfriend? Wow... " You don't have anything against guys like that, but you sure didn't think it would be two male Pokemon. You wonder if any other people around the house do such things. "Maybe I don't wanna know..." There aren't that many humans and there are very few females here, so could that possibly mean; most of the men here ARE gay? And will they try to come for you? "The hell they will!" You have a girlfriend, you have someone you are committed to. There's no way you plan on having any romantic relationships with any of the females and especially the boys here; cheating is not your thing.

"Ranto..." "Hm?" It was Lucario and he looked rather distressed. "Sup, buddy? You can come in." "O...Okay." He closed the door and sat next to you on your bed. You had to admit, it was a bit weird looking at him after what you saw. "Umm, you didn't see Mewtwo and I...did you?" You gulped. Will he Aura Sphere you if he found out? "Well, umm, yes." He covered his face in his hands, err, paws. "I should have known..." "But I didn't, and won't, tell anyone, I promise. If your boyfriends likes doing that to you-" "He's not my boyfriend!" "Huh?" You scratched your head. "B-But you two were..." "He always attacks me like that, just because he's bigger and thinks he's superior because he's a Legendary. I have no romantic feelings for him." "Then...why don't you fight back?" "Because! He's much more stronger than me... but I'm sure you could beat him in a battle." "Iiiii wouldn't say that." "No! You really ARE powerful! I mean, when you knocked Bowser into that wall... even GANONDORF has to use a full powered punch to be able to do that!" Yeesh, he sounds like a fangirl, you thought.

He narrowed his eyes to the bottom right. "Umm... do you have anyone special?" "Huh?" He caught you off guard with that question. "Umm... do you a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" "Duh, a girlfriend! Of course not a boyfriend, no way!" He seem highly displeased with your response. "Why must you say it that way?" "Huh?" "You say it as if...the idea of male x male is utterly disgusting." "Oh...well...my bad, I guess. However, when I look at you..." You gazed down at him. His dark red eyes and black "hair" reminded you of your girlfriend, who also has those same features. You shook your head and laughed. "Nah, no way! Ha ha ha ha!" You patted his shoulder, when your hand eventually slips, slides down his side and brushes against his puffy thighs. "Uh..." "..." A slap, a punch, impalement by the spike, an Aura Sphere; you expected SOMETHING from him right now. But...he didn't do a thing. Instead, he brought his head down and blushed. You had to admit, he has really soft fur. You wanted to pet it. He looked up at you. "I...I don't mind this, Ranto." Just seeing his innocent face, it made your cheeks as red as his eyes. He was reminding you of your girlfriend more and more. Next thing you knew, you were bringing your head down closer to his. Closer...Closer...

***RRRIRIIIINNGGGGGG!* **

FUCK!

The phone, your phone, scared the dick out of you, but made you come back to your senses. "Ah, oh, I'll get that." Lucario sighed. "Okay..." You picked up. It was your girlfriend. "Mandy! Hey!" She responded with a cheerful yet soft voice. _"Oh, hey! I was just wondering how you were settling in your new house, that's all." _"Please get me out of here! It's like I'm in prison~!" _"Ahaha! You're gonna make me mess up my nail polishing!" _"Dah, you goths and your dark makeups." You felt absolutely relieved talking to her. In fact, so relieved that you completely forgot about Lucario. You laughed, you smiled, you were enjoying yourself... something you assured yourself you WOULDN'T be doing here. "Well, thanks for calling! I will miss you so damn badly, though." _"Yeah, I know. Me too~!" _"Bye, sweetie!" _"Yeah, goodbye~!"_ You closed your phone, chuckling which then immediately perished when you saw Lucario's face. He was angry.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head and hopped off your bed. "Nothing, nothing at all!" He shouted, slamming the door. "..." You're not sure what you did, but you weren't happy that he was angry. "Second day here and already, someone doesn't like me..." You sighed. And he was one of the people you could talk to, too. "Yep, I really AM gonna hate living here..."

* * *

**Aww, poor Lucario. :( I wonder what's wrong? Oh well, look forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Lemons in Ma Movie Night!

**Chaos 3**

**I'm really starting to love this series! :D Are you? Well, I hope you are! And plus, lemon! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"So guys... are you a ready?" You were invited to the main room by Mario with everyone for their Saturday "Horror Movie Night." You, a big fan of horror movies, agreed to risk your sanity by hanging out with the brawlers for tonight. "Though I really wonder if I should have just stayed and played with the all younger ones..." You said to yourself as you pondered where you should sit with all of these people. "Hmm..." The couch was already a no-no, taken up by the Mustache men and the Kings. The females had their backs to the couch and pretty much everyone else was sprawled out anywhere infront of the couch, all talking and stuff. No room for you. "Well, man. Guess it can't be helped..." You sighed, preparing to head back to your room when Peach called out to you. "Ranto, hey! There's some room here!" She offered, patting a spot next to her after Zelda scooted over.

"Ahh, okay." Saying "excuse me" a couple of times trying to walk in the crowd, you promptly sat down squeezed in between Zelda and Peach. You were honestly kind of happy, and their lovely scents massaged your nose. Brushing up against them, their skin is very soft like a baby's. You certainly got the best spot in the room. After the snacks and whatnot came in, Mario played the movie, everyone silencing as they and you awaited for a true terror enjoyment...

"EEEK!" "AAAHH!" "GUAHH!" "FUCK!" As soon as the horror scenes came on...this happened. You, you weren't one of the pussys screaming; you were one of the ones (or shit, probably the ONLY one) that actually sat still and enjoyed the movie, all the scariness and bloodshed happening. Peach was trembling like crazy and latching your arm in what seems like a never ending grip. Zelda was quiet, but still very scared and calmly hugged you in a grip. "I'm sorry, but I feel a bit...afraid." You shook your head, hoping she wouldn't see your blushing face. "Ahh, not at all! I'm not scared at all." You assured her, turning your attention back to the movie that was making most probably wet in their pants. P.T. was on his Charizard's lap, wrapping his arms around his belly and not letting go. "Ch-Ch-Charizard! U-Use Protect when we go to sleep tonight, alright?!" "Roar..." He groaned, his master forgetting thousands of times that he doesn't know that.

"HAAAAEEEEKKK!" Probably the most scared of all was Pit. He would NOT stop screeching. Poor Link, who was right next to him, not (of course) saying a word throughout the whole thing. "FUCK THIS!" Pit lit up an arrow and shot it right at the eject button of the VCR and the disk came a poppin' out! "Awww!" Everyone grumbled, even you; you honestly thought that was a great movie!

So for most people, it was very hard to fall asleep. As for you, you decided to continue watching the movie by yourself all in your room, hoping that the kids don't wake up. ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* **"Guh!" You jumped. You, shaking, went to answer the door; it was Lucario. "Ah...you!" He nodded. "Still watching that at such a time? Are you not scared?" You shook your head. "Nope! Wanna watch with me?" He gulped. "No...well...okay, I guess."

He was scared, too. He didn't express it like Pit or show it like Peach, his eyes were the evidence. He stayed fixated to the screen, or rather, forcing himself too. You found it kind of funny and cute, but decided to comfort him, anyway. You petted his head. "There, there. I'm right here, remember? Just latch to me if you're sca-" And then he did. "Well that was fast. :p" He stayed latching on to you throughout the whole movie until it was over. He still wasn't moving. "Umm...mind getting off? It's over. You can leave now." "No." "Huh?" "I don't want to. I'm sleeping with you." "Says who?" "Me." "But not me." "Well that's too bad." You sweatdropped. No point in arguing, you suppose. "Fine, fine."

He cuddled up next to you under the covers. It kind of reminds you sleeping with your girlfriend, especially since they have the same eye and hair color (though it's not technically hair for him). "You know, Lucario..." "Hmm?" He looked up at you. "The way we are, it reminds me of sleeping with my girlfriend." "Ah..." He looked back down. Then after a few seconds of silence, "...Do you guys do any...other things?" "..." You were caught off guard by that question. "W-Well...it's hard to put in words..." "Then, can you express it to me?" "..." Welllllll, it wouldn't betraying your girlfriend if you're just demonstrating, right?

You didn't say anything. You simply slid your hand down from his waist further down to his butt. You groped at the really soft fur of his, loving to your hand. Lucario started shivering a little bit, making slight whimpering sounds. You slid two fingers inbetween and massaged his pucker hole. "Mmnn..." His face was becoming red and he buried his face in your chest even more. "Ahh, wait a second." He scooted down more against you until he was at the center of your pants. You continued moving your fingers until you slid them inside. "Ahh...!" He gasped out, stopping the process of trying to unzip your pants for a second. His hole was nice and tight, cramped even for your two fingers. "Haah...ahh..." His soft, hot moaning was turning you on, your erect bulge pressing against his nose.

He slid your bottom clothes down enough to release your hard, pulsing member. "Hahh.." He gasped in amazement of your size, even more willing to place your member in his mouth. "! Ah, ah!" You let out a slight yelp. You could feel the inside of his warm and wet mouth taking you in and it made you thrust your fingers in him more. "Mmph..nn..." He quietly sucked on you, bobbing his head back and forth slowly. "Oh, Lucario, that feels...good, oh..." You breathed out, using your other hand to roughly grope his ass. He winced a little and scrolled his eyes up at you, filled with such innocence while at the same time, lust. You slid your fingers out of him and lapped the juices up, savoring the sweet flavor. "L-Lucario..." Before you could warn him, you released your cum in his mouth. "!" He didn't move away and simply took it down.

"Haa...Haa..." Cum was dripping out his mouth as you both sat up. You were still hard and energetic. Lucario got on top of you while wrapping his arms around your neck. He looked up at you. "Please... I want to continue. Really bad." Those eyes of his, his breathing, his obvious lust for more, you just couldn't refuse him. "...I'm sorry, Mandy."

You grabbed his sides and slid your member inside him. "Ahh, ahh... It's inside of me..." The tightness was unbelievable. You could barely fit inside as you began to thrust inside the Pokemon. Lucario closed his eyes shut and pressed his head against your chest, trying to surpress his voice from moaning too loud. He held onto you tightly, and you were quickly doing him hard at a normal speed. You could feel his member pressing hard against your stomach, squished between the two of you. "nnn, nnn..." He was trying his best not to moan out, not wanting to awaken the young roommates of yours. However, the pleasure for him was overpowering, he amazed at how good you were, and how much you thrusted inside him. "Ahh, R-Ranto, this feels amazing...!" He softly said, finally letting out his voice. "Ahh, Lucario. You're so tight. It's like I can't even take my dick out." You pounded him with even more force and his voice started to become a little bit louder. "L-Lu-Lucario, I'm gonna cum." You warned this time. "Please, cum inside me. Pump your thick load into me!" "Okay...!" At the last thrust, you rammed really hard as you pumped your second load of semen. Lucario let out a long sigh. "Your cum, it's going inside me..." He said, his whole body shivering.

"Haah, haah.." "Ahh..." You both panted from your activity. Your faces were red as you covered yours up. "I...I can't believe I did that..." No matter how you saw it, you betrayed your girlfriend, having sex with someone else other than just her. "Mandy...I cheated on Mandy..." "..." Lucario looked down. "...I'm sorry." "...Huh?" You looked at Lucario. "It's my fault, I was being too persistent. I could not possibly have your forgiveness..." He said, about to hop off the bed and leave until you grabbed him. "No, don't! I mean, it's not your fault at all. And besides...it was my first time doing it with a boy and... it actually felt great." Lucario smiled shyly like that while blushing. "...Do you mean that?" "Mnhm." He was extremely happy. You, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. Even though she would never find out about this, you felt this is something you shouldn't keep to yourself. Lucario gave you an unexpected peck on the cheek before running off to leave the room. "Ah..." You about to call him but decided not.

You took out your phone. You looked at it, wondering if that's what you really want to do. "...No, I should tell her." You, bravely, dialed up the number and was hoping and not hoping at the same time that she wouldn't answer. Unfortunately, she picked up.

_"Ranty hey, what's up? Why are you calling so late?" _"Mandy, I..." You were very nervous. How were you going to say this? If she cries, you would never forgive yourself. "Mandy, I...I'm sorry." _"Huh? "Sorry?" About what?"_ "I...ch-ch...cheated on you with someone here." _"..." _Her silence was probably the worst answer you could ever receive. You expected anger or sadness, but the silence was making your eyes water up more. "I-I'm sorry, I really am! I could have refused him, but I didn't. I betrayed you." _...Yeah, you did." _"!" You felt your heart split in two. _"Ranty...Ranto..." _"...Huh?"

_**"... I had a lot fun being your girlfriend." **_

"Ah..." Your eyes shrunk to the size of beans and all life felt drained from you. "M...Mandy? Y-You said, "had"...?" _"Maybe I'll find someone else. Someone who wouldn't betray me like you would. Bye, Ranto." _She hung up. "Mandy..." You busted into tears, covering your face. Even though you felt you well deserved it, the words still made an huge impact on your heart, as if you heard your family is dead. Your girlfriend you've know for 7 years, who you loved so dearly, is not with you anymore...

* * *

**Awww, poor Ranto. :( Why did this have to happen to him? Poor guy. Well, look forward to chapter 4. See ya next time. **


	4. Brawl Battle, Baby!

**Chaos 4**

**Poor Ranto, man. I mean, he's you, so poor you. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Lucario was leaning on you in your bed this morning. You were still extremely depressed from last night. Your little roommates were very worried about you, but you kindly told them to just leave you be. Your eyes were baggy and red, deprived from sleep and tears. Lucario felt just about as worse as you, constantly apologizing. "It's my fault this all happened. Had I not asked you such a thing..." "No..." "!" You finally spoke. You looked down to him and patted his head. "It's not your fault. It was mine. All of it. You are not in the wrong at all." He cuddled up to you more. "Because you're so cute, and I wanted to keep on going. For some reason, I...liked it." You admitted, blushing. Lucario looked down.

"Umm, since you're single now... is it okay for me to love you now?"

"Huh?" You were certainly caught off guard by that question. "Lucario...?" "I...since you were in a relationship, I felt jealous and angry about it. But, umm, now...is it okay for me to love you now?" "..." To ask of such a thing right after your breakup... what a bold guy, you thought. You were silent for a while, but looked down at him and wrapped your arms around him. "...Do you really love me? If so...you would always, no matter what I do?" His eyes widened, and then he smiled. "Of course. I don't if you do such things like we did with other people. As you love only me, I won't care." "Lucario..." You brought your head against his. "Thank you for accepting someone like me."

**"(PZZT) ATTENTION! ATTENTION, MOTHERFUCKERS. BRAWL TODAY. REPEAT: BRRRRAAAAWWWLLLLLL, TOOOOODAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Bitch." **

"What the hell?" That was the voice of the Headmaster of the house, who you don't know yet. Everyone gathered in the main room, talking about it. Pit hopped up on the table. "Ohh yeaaahhh, Brawl time! I wonder who's ass I'll kick today, hee hee!" "Bitch, please." Ike said. "My Aether can whoop your ass in a heartbeat." "Shut up! MY swords, TWO swords, will make a you go crying home to Mama!" The two glared at each, getting into a fighting pose. Marth sighed. "Calm down, _children. _No need to boast about things you know you can't do." "WHAT?!" They both simultaneously said. "..." You and Lucario shook your head in response.

**"(PZZT) ALRIGHTY, MOTHERFUCKERS. HERE'S THE COCKSUCKERS THAT GONNA BE FIGHTIN' TODAY: PIT, IKE, LINK, AND UHH, THAT NEW BITCH. AT THE PILLAR STAGE WITH THOSE TWO DRAGON FAGGOTS AND THAT ONE BITCH WITH THE BOOMERANGS. POKEBALLS ONLY AND STOCK MATCH. GET TO THE WARP ROOM, NOW!" **

Then it clicked off. You were speechless. Everyone looked at you. This was going to be your first Brawl battle today! "U-uhh... (COUGH) (COUGH) Oh, whoops, geez, hee hee! I seem to be, uh, very sick today! Maybe next time, hm?" "..." Donkey Kong lifted you up in the air. "Let's go, YEEEAAAHHH!" Pit screamed out, you yelling as Donkey Kong carried you away.

The Warp Room, a room that was basically a patch of ground with 4 platforms and two pillars. No walls or a floor, it was...outside, with mountains in the background with a sunny, cloudy sky and a lake down beneath. Infront of the four of you was a gigantic rip in the sky and a whole ton of orbs. Ike saw your deep confusion and explained. "Those are the many stages people can Brawl in. Usually, you and/or your friends can go anywhere you want and battle or train for fun, but in some battles, a random 4 will have to go to a certain place, as of today. This is your first time battling, isn't it?" "Y-Y-Yeah." He chuckled. "Well don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll do great." And with that, the four of you stepped in the warp panel and drifted off to the Spear Pillar stage.

**...**

The sky was a deep purple. As soon as the battle started, Pit already came flying at you with you two swords. "Think fast!" "Agh!" You dodged to the left at the nick of time, barely missing his blades. "Dang, you're good! Take this!" The two swords formed into a bow and arrow. He charged and arrow at you. Quickly, you dashed, hopped up and did a front flip, ramming his head down with your hard boot and making him fall, with arrow still hitting you. "Owch!" You retorted, and you stepped back from each other. "Why you, making me fall like that. Take this!" He flew at you and started spinning his bow. "Hi yee yee yee yah!" He caught you in an ultra speed of the bow spin, ripping your jacket up a little as you grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Ay ay ay! That hurts, that hurts!" You landed a punch to his face, sending him back and before he could react, swung a kick to his stomach, scooting all the way off the platform. "Hooo! You're pretty good! No one can usually stop my spinning bow like that!"

**(BBBOOOOMMM!) *BEEEP!* *STOMP* *STOMP* *STOMP***

A crash of thunder and very loud stomps catch your attention. You gasped in shock as you gazed upon the giant figure upon you; the Water/Dragon type Legendary Pokemon, Palkia! "S-So huge! AGK!" Pit impaled you with one of his light arrows, which hurted. "Nyuh uh un~! No getting distracted now, come on!" "Why you..!" You two continued battling, you throwing in a few punches while he slashed with his swords a few times, the two of not showing who was better than the other. "Woah!" You tripped your foot on a Pokeball, nearly falling. "Wow, I wonder who it i-" **"RRRRAAAIIIIRRRRR!" **Screamed the dragon beast, who ripped the very fabric of space with his Spatial Rend. "Wh-What the hell?!" You were confused as to why you weren't moving the way you wanted to. You tried punching with your right, you punched with your left. Pit was angry. "Damnit Palkia, change the fucking stage back!" "Ah, it's him?" For a while everyone was like that until he made it back to normal again.

"AETHER!" "?!" You barely sidestepped the golden sword that suddenly slammed down infront of you. It was Ike. "Sorry, I was taking care of Link back there. Now for you!" He charged at you. "Ah,oh!" You forgot, you was still holding that Pokeball from before! You quickly threw it, summoning up a gigantic brown dog. "Entei!" You happily screeched. Bringing himself up a little, he stomped and caught Pit and Ike in a gigantic twister of fire. "Alright, got them- OOF!" Link unknowingly came from behind you and slashed you with his sword. "Damn you!" You missed throwing a punch at him as he quickly stepped back. Then he took a bomb out his pocket and hurled it at you. "Ah!" You quickly caught it and VERY swiftly, threw it back at him, sending him flying. "UUUWWAAAAHHHH...(ting!)" He must of had really high damage from Ike, you thought, as he was out. (tin, tin tin!) "!" Another Pokeball came, rolling up to your feet. "Not so fast!" Ike knocked you out of the way with his sword and you landed. On Palkia's foot. "Wah!" You quickly got off. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!" **"..." **He simply shook his head, not minding. "Oh, I see! Th-Thank you! !" You quickly turned around and hurled a really hard punch in Pit's stomach, hurling him off the top platform, luckily catching the edge.

**"RRRRAAAIIIIRRRRR!" **With a swipe of his hand, Palkia flipped the stage completely upside down, making it much more worse. "Haaeeekk!" Terrified, you jumped on top of his head, clutching tightly.** "RAAAWRRR?!" **He grabbed you and tried tearing you off, but you were holding on tightly. Meanwhile, Pit was screaming in high distress. "AAHHHHH! FUCK, FUCK, COME ON, HOOOOOOOOONNNGGHH! I-IF YOU DON'T FLIP THE STAGE, I'LL, I'LL..." **(Drop) **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH HH!" And with that, he was off the stage and permanently out. "Woah. Poor guy." You shrugged. And now, just you and Ike left.

This is it. Would you really be winning your first brawl battle? You two stood on opposite sides of the stage. The air was very heavy, the atmosphere was tense. Even Palkia decided to sit down and watch, as the two of you were ready for action. (Ting! Ting! Ting!} {Ting! Ting! Ting!} "!" "!" A pokeball landed right near the foot of the both of you. You both were at really high damage levels and at your last life, so you two decided... "POKEMON BATTLE!" And with that, you two snatched up a Pokeball. Epic standoff, you two thought, as you two grasped the ball in y'all hands. "1..." You two started. "2..." Palkia gnawed on his claw; even he was excited as to what will happen next. **"...3!" **and with that, you guys threw y'all Pokeballs!

For Ike, he summoned, and to be unnecessarily and overly descriptive of who it obviously is, a gigantic blue wolf with long, flowing purple mane with deep red eyes and a pattern of crystals marked on his body, along with a gigantic crystal on his head- it was Suicune, damnit. Then your Pokeball hit the ground. And out, came the one, who would aid you in battle, who would determine the outcome of your brawl battle, the one, who would hopefully mark your victory in this battle, of wounds and bruises. It was...

"Goldeen! Goldeen!"

It was a Goldeen. "OH, MOTHERFU-" ***BOOOM!* **And with that, you were impaled with an extra powerful Aurora Beam to the belly, flying sky high into to the sky, totally out of the stage. Ike patted Suicune's head. "Good job, boy." "Cooo~!"

**...**

"Stupid...fucking...GOLDEENS!" You yelled in a most respected rage, slamming down another tree in the garden with a punch from your fist. While you were a bit happy you weren't the first one to be eliminated, you still can't get over the fact of how unfair it is to have the most useless Pokemon in existence (other than Wobuffet) and Ike gets one of the best. Just then, Lucario was walking in the garden to read when he saw what you were doing. "Ahh, Ranto?! What are you-?!" Lucario ran over and pulled you away, bearing surprising strength. "Oof!" Without thinking, you grab his arm and you both fall down, he falling right on top of you. "Ah-!" Your face got red and his did too, but it at least calmed you down. "Uhh, thanks. That helped me calm down a bit." You nervously chuckled. You sat up and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thanks, buddy. All it takes is my adorable little boyfriend to cheer me up." You said softly to him, rubbing his head. He nuzzled his face against your chest. "Thank you." He looked up to you and poked your nose. "And please, no violence outside battles. You promise?" You stared at him blankly for a second before chuckling and pecking his forehead. "Yeah, yeah."

"Awwww~!" "?!" "!" You both looked to where that high-pitched voice came from; it was Peach, who was smiling while blushing at you two as the watering can in her hand watered the turnips. You both went red from embarrassment. "Wh-When did you get here?!" "..." Lucario didn't say anything. "I always come here at this time to water the plants in the garden! But you two, ohh, that was so precious~! The others would love to hear-" "NOOO!" You shouted, making her jump a little. "Please, don't tell anyone about this! Keep it a secret, please?" "Hmm, I don't know~!" "I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" "Oh?" "Hm..." She went into thought for a second. "Oh, umm, well, there was this favor that P.T. wanted. He wanted me to watch his Pokemon while he's gone tomorrow and can't take him to where he's going, wherever he's going, but I have to go home to my castle for a royal meeting tomorrow. Can you watch them, please~?" "Uh..." You looked down to Lucario. He said nothing and only gave you a simple nod. "A...Alright..."

"Great! I'll go and tell him. Thank you so much, Ranto~!" She cheerfully said to you, running off back into the house. You sighed. "Damnit, why does this always happen to me? Well, maybe if you're with me, it won't be so bad-" "I can't." "Huh?" "I have to enter a tournament tomorrow..." You slammed your head against a tree. "Great. Just great. Can't I ever catch a break?" Welllll, let me answer that for you:

No.

* * *

**AAANNNDDD that's that! Wasn't this chapter interesting? Sorry if describing the battle wasn't awesome. :( But hey, why don't YOU guys give me suggestions of what kind of brawl battles Ranto should be in who to go against, all that other stuff. But of course, you don't HAVE to. With all that aside, I hoped you enjoyed~!**


End file.
